Magically Delicious!
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Pure smut. Pence/OC/Hayner.


Magically Delicious!

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Quil sat across from Hayner and Pence.

"Come on, seriously. Don't yank my chain Hayner. You've had plenty public soldiers."

"You're not supposed to look at that shit, Quil." Hayner argued.

"It grabs your attention."Quil retorted. Pence snickered to himself.

"I do. Just not in public." Pence replied.

"Alright. Next question. Did you ever... Fap?"

"I think I discovered fapping at age 8." Hayner mused.

"And not too long after you told me about it."Pence recalled.

"And you,Quil? You uh""Hayner asking her if she masturbates is too personal.""I discovered masturbation at like 11." Quil supplied. Pence shot her a questioning look. Quil sniggered.

"Ok. Do you have a 'hot spot' and where is it?"

"Define 'hot spot' for me?"

"The spot where if someone stimulates it, you get horny." Pence explained. "Exactly." Quil agreed.

"Mine is definitely my collarbone"

Hayner said.

"Lucky. Mine is my neck." Pence admitted.

"Mine has to be the weirdest." Quil began."It's my ears."

"No way. You poor bitch." Hayner sympathized.

"How bad is it?" Pence asked.

"I've never tried but I'm sure if you play with them long enough I'll have an orgasm."

Her friends stared at her. "Since when does me saying 'orgasm' bother you?We're homies, like family. We're a pack. And the pack is strength."

"The pack is life."Pence continued.

Quil came to her knee's and reached out her hand."Out by 16 or dead on the scene." Quil began.

"But together forever."Pence entwined his fingers with hers. Quil outstretched her free hand to Hayner.

"C'mon Hayner." She plead. Pence reached out his other hand.

"Dude." Hayner sighed,defeated and took his friends hands.

"United against life as we know it."

The pact was complete. Pence couldn't let go of Quil's hand.

"Pence"

"5 seconds please."Pence begged.

"Dude still here my man." Hayner whined.

"Sorry Quil. I" Quil cut him off with a harsh kiss. Pence wasshocked and Quil was about to retreat when Pence began eating hungrily at her lips. A fierce side of Pence unleashed. His hands finding places on her body untouched by mere mortals(or really anybody). Quil was getting excited at the new touching and started the same process with Pence, feeling and touching in new territory.

"Hey guys. Free porn is great, but live and involving my best friends is not my thing."

"Join us then." Pence teased. He remembered Quil saying her ears were her hotspot. He started massaging her ear with his hand and Quil moaned seductively into his mouth. She clawed down his back. Hayner took some initiatve and began mercilissly sucking her other ear. Pence painfully noted her clawing had broken the skin. Quil left his lips suddenly, causing Pence to whimper loudly. She began viscously assualting the crook of his neck, Pence's own hotspot. Pence knew where this was going. He unlatched jer from his neck and quickly captured her lips before saying

"I need to know if you love me before we can go further."

"Pence, I've loved you since my first breath." Quil unhitched from her ear to y the process. Almost as if on cue, Hayner reached around and

promptly unbuttoned Quil's jeans.

Hayner positioned his hand to slide into her jeans when Pence batted it away. Hayner began tending to her shirt. He pulled it slowly up over her head. Pence's eye's went wasn't wearing a bra!

Was this normal? He wondered if she had gone full commando... Pushing the thought aside he kissed a small trail down to her jeans. Quil began tugging mercilissly at his shirt.

"Pence"

"No Quil baby. I'm too" Quil kissed him.

"More for me to love." Quil slowlyslid his shirt off to reveal how chubby he truly was. He wasn't fat. Just had a spare tire. Quil made sure to daintly run her fingers around his most self conscious features. She found his chubbiness added to the attractiveness bearing in thought she went for his mind, his habits and just him. She wasn't sure if his love came exactly like hers but she still loved him. Hayner realized he was on his own in this deal. He pulled his own shirt off and resumed sucking her ear. There was already a hickey she wouldn't forgive him for. Besides Pence was supposed to be marking her, not him. Pence slid his fingers along the waistband of her jeans. Hayner was sure his friend had never been this brave. Pence began slowly pulling her pants down.

He was right. She had gone commando. Quil reached forward and in one swift yank Pence's jeans found his ankles. Pence kicked them off and resumed kissing her. His hands squeezed her hips,eliciting an excited moan from the back of her throat. Pence slid down to her throbbing readiness. After poking it a few times and hearing her almost die of pleasure Pence slid his tongue into her wetness.

"Ohhh yeah." Quil grabbed a handful of his hair.

Hayner decided to leave her ear alone and finally took his pants off. He bent her to a slight incline and shoved himself into her small hole.

You remember that cartoon where the dog came up on the cat, barked a bunch of times and the cat jumped to the ceiling?

That would've been Quil had Pence not had a death grip on her hips. So instead of hitting of hitting the ceiling Quil rammed herself into Pence's face. He didn't mind it so much. He finished her off before coming back to kiss her. She tasted herself on his lips. Quil braced herself for what was coming. She anticpated something like this but she wasn't sure Pence could do it.

As Pence eased himself in, Hayner began to buck his hips. Quil inhaled sharply in slight pain.

Pence stopped to inspect the breath. Quil nodded to signal the beginning. Pence was slow to start and kept to that pace. Hayner was erratic and insanely fast. Quil quickly decided the former was better at this. Pence kissed her shoulders and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Hayner was just in mumbles and sometimes called her baby but nothing else. it was a shallow game but they enjoyed it. Pence didn't normally carry condoms but Hayner did. Luckily. And considering the virginity in the room Pence and Quil came first, moaning like little bitches."Ohhhhhhhhh yeah." Quil yelled. She became limp and leaned onto Pence who was all but falling over himself. Hayner lasted a few minutes longer before shooting into her. Pence was the first to take some initative, picking Quil off her buckling knees and laying her on the bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Hayner slid in behind her and Pence crawled beside her.

"I love you Pence." Quil murmured.

-The next morning-

Quil woke up sore. Pence brushed some hair out of her face.

"Good morning sunshine." Quil smiled and turned.

"Where's"

"Hayner left around 7. His mom called."

"oh."

"Are you sore, baby?"

"Like hell. But it's worth it."

"You know, a shower is good for tight muscles."


End file.
